chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnius' Travels: Beast Within
Omnius' Travels: Beast Within is by Nathan Traveler Nathan "Omnius" Traveler is one of three travelers that wander through dimensions balancing the levels of good,evil, and "neutrality"; Omnius is the Traveler of Good. His introduction to the chess game began 15 years prior to the actual beginning of the game. He was brought to Equestria by Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom (if you dont know who that is, go play The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) and turned into a werehog. Nayru also goes by another name, Gaia - apparently an alternate universe version of herself. Its canon status is canon but discontinued. Main Characters * Nathan "Omnius" Traveler (Main Character) * Scorch, black dragon (Original companion; left for Dragon Migration) * Whirl Wing & Gentle Heart (Pegasus guard and unicorn nurse Omnius originally stayed with: Deceased) * Amber Heart (Omnius's and Scorch's adopted daughter. A master of stained glass: Deceased) * Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom/Gaia, Spirit of the World (Chess Master) * Torretican, the Traveler of Evil (Main/Major Antagonist) Summary Omnius has been around the block. He has traveled to a wide variety of different of dimensions, constantly fighting with Torretican about levels of good and evil in every single one. When he was brought to Equestria, Nayru hoped to give him the benefit of knowledge and experience with the world before the game began. She also changed him into a werehog to better suit the game he was being placed in. He arrived near to a town called Pine Falls and shortly became a proud member of their town, protecting it from slavers and becoming good friends with a pegasus guard by the name of Whirl Wing who was married to aunicorn by the name of Gentle Heart . He ended up living as a member of their family and became one of the guard. As time went on and he became more integreted, there came a day when dragons attacked. After beating them all back, Omnius gave the dragons to the guard, who locked them up. The guard captain ordered him to take the black dragon back to it's home. Upon waking, He discovered the dragon was forced to participate in the battle. After deciding to shelter her from her torture under a nearby dragon lord, he discovered the town under attack again by the lord in question. During the battle, Whirl Wing died. Omnius fought the dragons back in an enraged form. Whirl's wife, Gentle Heart gave birth to a healthy unicorn filly by the name of Amber Heart two days later. Gentle died shortly afterwards. For just under the next 15 years, Omnius and Scorch took Amber in as their adopted child, much to the chagrin of an ex of Gentle's. over the years, Amber became a fantastic stain glass window artist. As the game was nearly upon him, Omnius lost Amber to a revenge plot between torretican and the ex mentioned previously. Her final work was a small glass circle the showed the bearer the memory most likely to bring them hope and courage for the future. After viewing it himself, he and Scorch left to give the glass to Celetia and a recently returned Luna. Afterwards, Scorch left to go on the Dragon Migration, leaving Omnius on his own to explore Equestria. Over time, Omnius was forced to hide himself, as Torretican not only built up an army of evil but also attacked towns in Omnius's name. Omnius was eventually forced to live solitarily in th Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the Everfree Forest. He remains there, hiding from guards and ponies so that he does not have to kill them. Crossovers None at present Category:Story Category:All Category:Canon Category:Cancelled